vigneusfandomcom-20200215-history
Anomaly
As an anomaly, you are one of four distinct mutant variants found in great numbers throughout the wastes of Vigneus. With the Maw's eruption came many unnatural breaks in the cycle of life, spawning unique beings collectively known by the world as anomalies, a name many of your kind have fought with great strife to strip themselves from, while others have adopted it like armor. Anomalous culture is strange, as it is difficult to tell how much was stolen from the Times Before and how much is truly of their design and invention. Nonetheless, most inhabitants of Vigneus turn away anomalies, believing them to be the "diseased hosts of magic" and quarantine them from their society. As a result, anomalies must fight to hide their nature, either through isolation or trickery, having to climb an uphill battle in order to prove their equality. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age. ''Anomalies mature at the same rate as their host race, but live an average of 50 years longer than they would otherwise. ''Alignment. ''Independent, generally hated, and self-reliant, anomalies tend toward neutrality. ''Size. ''You are generally the same build and height as your previous species. Your size is either Medium or Small. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 ft. ''Languages. ''You can speak Common and Primordial, the language of beings wrought from pure energy and elements. ''Subrace. ''Four distinct anomalies make up the majority of their mutant population: infernals, pelagials, magnons, and obsidrons. Choose one. Infernal As an infernal, you were born from the meeting of mortal flesh and Immaterial magma, fusing yourself indefinitely to elemental fire. Now, you appear like a walking ashen husk of your former self, smoldering or burning in a constant blaze. Elven society cherishes you as harbingers of flame and as signs of the Maw's goodwill, while mortal society might see you as exotic dangers to the status-quo, sparking interest in the Immaterial wherever you go. Infernals have driven and passionate personalities, tending toward quick-tempers, impulsiveness, and honesty. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Infernal Glow. ''You constantly radiate bright light in a 10 ft. radius and dim light in a 20 ft. radius sphere centered on you. You can dismiss and summon this light at will. ''Fire Resistance. ''You are resistant to fire damage. ''Reach to the Blaze. ''You know the produce flame cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell once with this trait as a 1st-level spell, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Pelagial As a pelagial, you swam from the darkest depths of the ocean to an alien surface world with your school, unsure of your origin but possessing a great familiarity with your previous species' culture and mannerisms. It was this that drew you from your cold home in the glass and steel castles of the deep sea where the only life you truly knew was survival. Pelagials have incredibly calm and cold personalities, pondering decisions with pure rationale over the course of days or weeks. Illithid welcome pelagials into their society, seeing them as highly unique magical specimens and even relating to them socially, while other mortal races shun them for their fishy stench and unsettling appearances. Pelagials appear like humanoid fish, with fins lining their appendages with webbed hands and feet and faces representing piranha. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Cold Resistance. ''You have resistance to cold damage. ''Amphibious. ''You can breathe air and water. ''Swim. ''You have a swimming speed of 30 ft. ''Darkvision. ''You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Call to the Wave. ''You know the shape water cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ice knife spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Magnon As a magnon, you were trapped in one of the many ash storms that plague the wastes and struck by magical heat lightning, transforming you into an amorphous collection of dust, wind, and electricity. Magnons have moods that can shift dangerously quickly, with frenzy hitting like a typhoon in only a matter of seconds only to be washed away by collected calm in minutes. As a result, magnons are disliked by many mortal races as irrational and quick to judgement, while others simply dislike their tendency to knock things awry through their constant gusting winds. Minotaur appreciate such unbridled chaos in magnons, welcoming their rage and passion into their ranks as beacons of strength and danger. Contrary to popular belief, magnons do, in fact, possess solid mass, though it is difficult to make sense of due to their billowing appearances. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Unending Breath. ''You do not need to breathe. ''Mingle With the Wind. ''You can cast the levitate spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Obsidron As an obsidron, your people descend from those blessed enough to physically touch the Stone of the Unmarred, a meteor fallen from the skies over 100 years ago. Those who touched the stone became imbued with the energy of elemental earth, their eyes and bones turning to gemstone and their skin gaining craggy, rocky scales and blemishes. Forever fused to the power of earth and gravity, your personality reflects that in your hardened, bitter, and direct nature. The dwarves enjoy obsidrons the most due to this, relating to their toughened and stark personalities, while other mortal races disapprove of their tasteless forwardness and bleak outlooks. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Earth Walk. ''You can move across difficult terrain made of earth or stone without expending extra movement. ''Merge With Stone. ''You can cast the pass without trace spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell.